


Killjoy Stories -MoUSE- Painting

by Mouser26



Series: MôUSE Danger Days [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Other, mild kissing discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouser26/pseuds/Mouser26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MoUSE on paint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killjoy Stories -MoUSE- Painting

I’ve learned all kinds of things about painting since Fandango and Lady Starkiller took me in to live with them. Not color or how to paint, I mean, I’m not dumb, I’ve been playing with paints too long to not know all that kind of stuff. It’s been where you can put color, Fandango puts it EVERYWHERE and I love it! Sometimes we just paint the walls and the counters and everything but one time he even colored the sidewalk like, what did Starkiller say, “A rainbow had vomited on it”.  
It was so pretty!  
Painting grass turned out to be far harder than the sidewalk when we tried to do that but what mattered is we tried which was fun itself. That was the first time Fandango Kid let me use spray paint as long as I wore a mask to keep the smell out.  
My favorite thing to color other than the walls is the clothes. Sometimes it’s dye other times it’s just paint I get to spatter around but it’s the one time where everyone gets to see what /I/ colored cause Lady Star and Fandango wear them proudly. I get to make a lot to cause blood doesn’t always match the colors and it’s a pain the ass to wash out all the time.  
I think Fandango’s favorite thing other than the normal paints is the makeup. There’s always makeup no matter where we go. Ladies just left it behind when they left or when they died, sometimes even whole drawers full of the stuff. I think it’s because it all comes in every color of the rainbow, we even found black blush once, no idea why anyone would want to blush black though. Fandango always goes overboard with makeup colors, and I’m almost always his doll. I could do my own makeup and I guess hair too but I actually like sitting still just long enough for Fandango to do them for me. It’s fun seeing what colors he can put together, one time he even managed to fit 6 colors on just my eyes! He wears makeup too though never as bright as the colors he puts on me since he wears a mask over his eyes while mine is over my mouth, I’ve never even seen his eyes or his forehead before, not really anyway. Mostly he just wears nail polish in every color he can dig up and lipstick. Starkiller likes to mess up his lipstick though when I’m not supposed to be paying attention which makes him really happy and really pouty at the same time.  
I think it’s just her way of painting too.


End file.
